Namine's Dream Turns into a Nightmare
When it was nighttime, Sora, Namine, Simon, Fievel, Faline, Top Cat, Brain, Spook, Fancy-Fancy, Choo-Choo, Trixie, Kitty Glitter, Rita, Mimi, Sawyer, Sally, Dear Daniel, Hello Kitty, Berlioz, Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, and Berlioz were in Hangman's tree, getting ready for bed. Sora was dressed in his red T-shirt and matching pants. Namine was dressed in her white, floor-length nightgown, matching, ankle-length pantalettes, and matching ballet slippers. Simon was dressed in his royal blue T-shirt and matching pajama capris. Fievel was dressed in his turquoise nightshirt and matching leggings. Faline was dressed in her cyan sleeping mask. Top Cat was dressed in his white nightshirt with the red polka dots. Brain was dressed in his lime green T-shirt and yellow boxer shorts. Spook was dressed in his red pajamas. Fancy-Fancy was dressed in his blue footy pajamas. Choo-Choo was dressed in his tan, floor-length nightshirt. Benny was dressed in his green-and-purple striped footy pajamas with the white collar, cuffs, buttons, soles, and toes. Trixie was dressed in her lavender chemise. Kitty was dressed in her light green sleeveless nightgown with the white lace. Rita was dressed in her pink silk nightgown and bluish-lavender bloomers. Mimi was dressed in her fuchsia pajamas. Sawyer was dressed in her strapless green nightshirt. Sally was dressed in her purple-and-lavender striped pajamas, plain purple hair-bow, and matching slippers. Dear Daniel was dressed in his light blue pajamas. Hello Kitty was dressed in her yellow pajamas. Toulouse was dressed in his blue nightcap. Marie was dressed in her pink sleeping mask. Oliver was dressed in his lime green nightcap. Berlioz was dressed in his red nightcap. "That was totally awesome! I've never danced with Sora before." Namine said, as she noticed the music box who fell out of the bag that she left it 10 years ago, "Hey! My music box! Where'd it came from?" "I've got it." Trixie explained, "Ten years ago, Mrs. Brisby thought me that you left it behind, that Merlock the Magician, Endive, and The Villainous Jungle Animals have come for you. Luckily, I bought it for you." she continued, as Namine's head showed images of the dancers' memories all around her. "Well, in that case, we'll all be deal with it." Kitty added. Namine giggled as she clapped her hands for Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, and Berlioz, who wanted to snuggle with Namine. Then Faline turned off the lights. "Sleep well, my princess." Sora added. As he went to sleep, Berlioz was squished. Finally, he got out, Namine chuckled, as she kicked Sora, who also chuckled. "Sweet dreams, boys, Faline, and Marie." Namine said, as she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Meanwhile, inside the Villainous Jungle Animals' Hideout, the image of the sleeping Namine was shown to Merlock the Magician, Endive, Hyena, Tabaqui, Banzai, Ed, and Shenzi, who glared evilly at her. "There she is, Merlock!" Banzai gasped, as he pointed. "Aww... Sound asleep in her little bed." Shenzi said. "And pleasant dreams to you... Princess Girly...'" Merlock said, whispery evilly, as he started to swirl the crystal ball all around, "I'll get inside your mind... where you can't escape me...." He chuckled evilly. Back in Hangman's tree, our heroes fell fast asleep as the green smoke crawled inside. The smoke swirled all over Namine's forehead while Namine yawned, and she smiled sleepily. The dream began where Namine (wearing her light blue Jasmine-esque outfit with an orange flower crown on her head) was laying down at a golden meadow, she saw her sisters Fifi Le Fume and Petunia, who waved at her. Namine also waved back. Fifi smiled as she used her hands to make the butterflies fly towards Namine. Back into the real word, Namine (still wearing her nightgown) began to sleepwalk after the butterflies. Then Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, and Berlioz woke up. They noticed Namine was missing. The kittens tried to open the door. They started to wake Sora up. Outside, it was stormy, windy, and rainy, and Namine was still sleepwalking. Fade in her dreams, she follows Fifi and Petunia. "Come on!" Petunia called. Namine, Fifi, and Petunia played with the butterflies. Then they approached to Namine's other sisters; Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, and Cosmo the Seedrian, who were wearing swimsuits, while waving at them. Rouge was wearing her pink two-piece swimsuit. Cream was wearing a yellow and pink one-piece swimsuit with a white frilly transparent skirt around it. And Cosmo was wearing her green one-piece swimsuit with a pink heart on it. "Oh, greetings!" Rouge giggled. "It's you!" Cream smiled. Then they jump into the water. The skunk sisters followed them. Back to the real world, Namine was sleepwalking outside. Back inside, Toulouse, Marie, Oliver, and Berlioz attempted to wake Sora up. Then he woke up. "What, what, what, what, what, what, what, what? Kittens!" Sora said, "Kittens, what?" "Don't you know?" Oliver asked. "NAMINE'S GONE!" Berlioz cried. Sora turned around and saw Namine's bed. "Namine... Namine...!" Sora snapped, shocked, as he runs over to rescue her. "Namine!!" Later back outside, the storm is still here. Fade to Namine's dream, Namine smiled sweetly. She saw Han Solo who was wearing his dark gray swimming trunks with lighter gray lining, with Rouge, Cream, and Cosmo, joining him. "Hello, sunshine!" Han Solo smiled, as he chuckled. "Hello!" Namine smiled, while waving at Han Solo, as she giggled. "Jump in! Jump!" Han Solo said. "YAY!!" Fifi and Petunia shouted, as they jump into the water, making Han Solo, Rouge, Cream, and Cosmo splashed with laughter. Namine giggled. Back to the real world, Sora was still looking for Namine. "NAMINE!" Sora called. He flies up to the mountain. Then he saw Namine. "Namine!" He cried, "Stop!!" He swooped down to Namine, "NAMINE! NO!!" In the dream the voice is called under the water, "Yes. Jump!" It was Cliff lurked in the shadows, glaring at Namine, "The "CatDog" Villain Curse!" Namine watched in horror, while she screamed in terror in her nightmare. "JUMP!!!" Cliff growled, "JUMP!!!!!!!" The villains grabbed a frighten Namine, while she screams. In the real world Sora quickly saved Namine from her death. "Namine! Namine, wake up!! Wake up!" Sora cried, as Namine did, she gasped. She begins to panted, heavily. "The "CatDog" Villain Curse!" Namine stammered. "The whoa-- the what--?" Sora exclaimed. "Curse--!" Namine cried. "What are you talking about?" Sora asked. "I keep seeing faces. So many faces." Namine sobbed. She hugged Sora. "It was a nightmare." Sora said, as he hugs Namine, "It's alright. You're safe, now." Namine has stopped crying. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Halloween Stories